


SlimeBomb

by SimpingSilently



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Going with the flow, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, What am I doing, how do i ao3, how does ao3 work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpingSilently/pseuds/SimpingSilently
Summary: One of Bellums invention exploded and gas filled the entire academy, as The Cleaners air it out, operatives has to stay in bunkers.Neal, Mime Bomb, Dash Haber, Tigress, Paper Star, another operative, Le Chevre and El Topo were in the same hallway, so they were all paired in the same bunker.Neal feels strangely compelled to talk to the Mime, but what would happen if Neal can't get over his strange feelings and pullings for the Mime?They then drag themselves to a room not knowing someone beat them to it.
Relationships: Mime Bomb/Neal the Eel (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	SlimeBomb

"Hey, Mimey!"

Mime Bomb groaned, them, Neal and some other operatives had to stay in a bunker as one of Bellum's inventions exploded and seeped gas through the entire academy.

Neal, having been there that day, were paired with operatives that were close to each other when it happened.

BOOM

Everyone yelped as the building shook for awhile, Mime Bomb wobbled as they caught their balance, Neal was holding himself upright with the door, walking out before the shake.

He looked at Mime Bomb and grinned. "Hello, mimey. Quite a shake, wasn't it?"

Mime Bomb looked at Neal and waved, content on just walking away. They noticed some people coughing and waving their hands as some sort of fog made it's way through the academy.

Coach Brunt, being in the same hallway, paired the operatives up with some others in the hall.

Neal, Dash Haber, Paper Star, A female Mime Bomb knew of but never worked with, Tigress and Le Chevre with El Topo.

They stayed in a bunker, big enough to be seen as a house, 10 rooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living room and bedrooms. 

There were 7 rooms to sleep in but 8 operatives, El Topo and Le Chevre shared the room, claiming they were okay with it.

Most operatives were out training, outside with the faculty or just chilling inside.

Mime Bomb was in the kitchen, making a small meal to eat.

Neal walked up to them.

"Hey, Mimey!" He greeted.  
"Whatcha makin' there? Looks good."

Mime Bomb groaned but continued on as if they hadn't heard him.

Neal sagged for a short while, then glanced in Dash's direction.

Dash was currently sitting on the couch.

The living room was big, with three couches in front of a fireplace with a tv hanging over it. Counters lining the wall behind the couches with a long island separating the couches and the counter.

A table was on the side of the living room, beside but farther from the couches, with plants and shelves lining the wall.

Neal looked back at Mime Bomb and smiled again.

"So Mime Bomb,"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea for the plot, but I just wanted to write some SlimeBomb.
> 
> I may not update for some weeks at a time due to getting distracted, school and home problems but it's better to post something than taking forever. I doubt anyone would have noticed anyway-
> 
> I think at this point i'm just going with the flow, not having plot might make things confusing but anyways,,,
> 
> (IDIDNOTPLANTHISOUT)helb
> 
> I doubt anyone's gonna read this, but thankyouthankyou


End file.
